


Save It For Marriage

by mirandastylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christian!Harry, Fingering, First Time, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandastylinson/pseuds/mirandastylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brought up in strict Christian home, Harry Styles is absolutely against sex before marriage; nothing will change his mind - he’ll take his morals to the grave. Louis doesn’t care for morals, probably having fucked the majority of London, doesn’t care for religion (there wasn’t much he cared for, really, though). (Or: the one where Louis wanks in the shower for 6 years wishing that it was Harry’s hands on him instead)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save It For Marriage

When Louis first finds out that Harry is against sex before marriage, he ultimately almost chokes on the long fingers in his mouth which he’s trying to seduce his boyfriend of three months with. Louis had never taken it upon himself to ask, never having thought there was an actual reason for the reason that Harry wasn’t fucking him every spare moment besides not being ready (which, despite Louis’ reputation, he respected), so it came as nothing less of cardiac arrest. 

“Stop,”

Louis doesn’t respond to the shaky words, instead pushing their lips together with more force, fumbling with Harry’s belt buckle below him; he regrets it now, of course, but he was so fucking horny, and he’d been waiting for this moment for a little over three months. Louis wasn’t really a relationship person, rather finding an outlet in one night stands which meant absolutely nothing to either of them, but things with Harry were different – different in the sense of that Louis could feel himself changing, for the better, and he was okay with this; okay with Harry. He wanted to make this good for Harry, wanted to make his first time something he’d never forget (it was quite obvious it was Harry’s first time – why else would he have been putting it off for so long?), so Louis was trying to calm him down with kisses. Harry liked kisses, although sometimes he was a little hesitant when Louis slipped his tongue between his lips, but when he felt the roof of his mouth being licked he’d decided it was enough.

“Louis, I said stop!” Harry pulled Louis’ hands away from his crotch, breath ragged, swallowing hard when he saw a confused expression above him.

Louis blinked, his hands still in Harry’s grip, turning his head slowly to the side before chuckling nervously. “Erm,” he began, clearing his throat as he freed one of his hands to itch his nose, “why?”

Harry sighed, knowing he’d have to tell Louis sooner or later; he knew that Louis wanted to have sex with him, having made it obvious many times before (even though he tried to be subtle about it – subtlety had never been Louis’ best trait), but Harry always found some way of avoiding it. Harry realised it was fair, but he just didn’t want too – not that he could if he wanted to, anyway. When your dad is the priest of the local church, and your mum practically the Virgin Mary, it’s kind of hard to not believe the things he did. Every Sunday morning Harry would go to church, the elderly always paying him respect when they walked past him, and every afternoon he’d talk to the younger children about God, plus teachings from the Bible – he enjoyed it, honestly, and Harry wouldn’t want it to be any other way.

It was just that after Harry’s traumatic coming out to his parents, going through more soul cleansing rituals then one was ever meant to have, he figured the least he could give his parents was the security that his morals were still in place. They never were going to go away, really, but Harry felt more inclined to hold onto as many of the teachings (besides the opposition to homosexuality – that was long gone) that he could then before, especially now that Anne and Mark weren’t all too thrilled with him. The family of three got by, though, and Harry’s parents soon became tolerable (not accepting) of their sons sexuality; it was all he could ask for, he guessed, and it was enough – for now.

“I’m Christian” Harry mumbled, feeling his cheeks turn a light shade of pink, a heavy sigh leaving his lips as he tilted his head back. He didn’t know how Louis would react, if he was going to be honest, but he was hoping it wasn’t like any of his previous boyfriends – he would rather not have a repeat of that, thank you very much. One of Harry’s past boyfriends, Nick, had known about his faith yet still disregarded the morals that came with it, trying to force the curly haired boy to do things which he didn’t want to it – it could’ve been seen as rape, Harry thought, if he hadn’t of started to scream in the middle of Nick’s bedroom when he felt a cold, large hand on his cock. Soon enough, Nick gave up and got bored of how Harry refused to even exchange a few hand jobs; not that Harry minded, really – he didn’t want to be with someone who didn’t respect his faith and what came with dating him.

Louis’ brows furrowed, not fully understanding the meaning behind Harry’s words. “I’m… atheist?” he said slowly, raising a brow as he chuckled nervously; it wasn’t really the time to suddenly be talking about religious beliefs, really, Louis thought, so he shook his head as he pulled down Harry’s jeans zipper.

“Louis!” Harry shrieked, pushing his boyfriend off him, his chest heaving as he stared down at Louis’ body sprawled out on the floor. Louis was pretty sure he was dead, though, as he blinked up at the ceiling with only guilt forming in his stomach – he wasn’t quite sure what was happening, why Harry was so against even a quick blow job, but all Louis could hear was the deafening heavy breathing from his boyfriend who was still lying on the sofa. “Louis,” Harry repeated, turning his head to face Louis as he licked his lips nervously.

Louis bit the inside of his cheek, nodding slowly. “Yeah?” he squeaked out, cringing at how weak he sounded, his toes curling into the carpet.

Sighing, Harry pulled himself up and sat cross-legged as he pulled at a loose string on the sofa. “When you’re Christian…” he paused, running his tongue across his teeth, trying to think of how he could explain his morals to Louis, “you don’t have – sex isn’t really allowed… not until you’re married”

It took a few moments for the words to process in Louis’ mind, and he stayed frozen in the same position until it finally clicked – Louis was going to die of sexual frustration. He was going to die a forty year old virgin (well, not really – Louis had had enough sex in the past to compensate for the two of them), and it was all because some big man told some people to write down some shitty rules that people should believe. Why shouldn’t you be allowed to have sex before marriage? Sex is one of the greatest things one could experience, and if anyone disagreed with Louis’ statement then he’d most likely kill you (which just so happened to not be allowed either in religion – what the fuck could you do, seriously?), so why God felt the need to prevent that glorious feeling until marriage was beyond Louis. God needed to change his views on life, and fast, Louis thought, because they were complete bullshit. Sure, he could see the appeal of waiting to lose your virginity to the one you truly loved and the two of you would have that connection which everyone wanted to have; but, really, Louis didn’t have the time to wait around for that. What if you died when you were young, and you never experienced the feeling of having your cock sucked? That would truly be something to mourn over.

“Just sex?” Louis’ voice was several octaves higher than normal, but he couldn’t find the energy to care – if he was going to stay with Harry (which, of course he would; Louis was a lot of things, but he wasn’t going to break up with Harry just because they wouldn’t have a sex life – even the mere thought of it made the sound of a cat being strangled leave his throat) then he needed to know what was in store for the future of his cock. “Or can we exchange blow jobs and stuff?” it was a stupid question, but Louis needed to hold onto a little hope.

Harry shook his head, even though Louis wasn’t looking at him, and ran a hand through his thick, dark brown curls. “Not even a quick hand job, Lou. I can’t even masturbate”

Eyes widening, Louis pulled himself up with a look of horror on his face. “You can’t even wank?” his mouth was agape, blinking at Harry and waiting for him to jump up and tell him it was all some sick joke (and then fuck him into the mattress as his own way of saying sorry) because, right now, nothing was okay. How could Harry literally believe in this God? Louis was never one to pay much attention to religion, but right now he was in two minds to type into Google and see if everything Harry was telling him was true – God must really hate humans if he wouldn’t even let them masturbate. Masturbation was the key to healthy living, to be quite frank, and without it Louis would not be the person he is today; a flamboyant, outgoing, lovable citizen of the United Kingdom. He didn’t know how masturbation had contributed to those traits, but he was sure that they made them up.

He was so shocked by Harry’s confession that Louis had found himself in his boyfriend’s bedroom with his back to the door; he was not having a breakdown, seriously, but the only thing he could think about was how he was going to have to use a dildo for the rest of his damn life (or until he proposed to Harry – which, he made a mental note of, would have to be soon). Louis didn’t like dildos, didn’t see the point in shoving a plastic cock up your ass when you could go to the nearest gay club and have the same experience, but he was seriously considering making this an option. Maybe a bright, florescent pink one? Or was that too obvious? Imagine your mum sorting out your clothes and finding a dildo so bright it almost blinded you – no, Louis thought, that definitely would not do. What about a skin colour one? That would probably be better (easily explainable, and much less intimidating if it was), and Louis was about to run out the house and buy one so he could imagine it was Harry’s cock that was filling him up –

“Lou?” Harry’s voice was no more than a whisper as he knocked softly on the door, making Louis jump; what was he meant to do? Oh, God, he was going out with a nun – this was not how Louis imagined he would spend the weeks leading up to his twenty-first birthday. When Louis didn’t reply, to preoccupied by his thoughts as he imagined Harry dressed like a nun and praying to Jesus (or whoever the fuck they prayed to), the curly haired boy sighed heavily. “Lou, please, open the door – let me explain, please”

Louis blinked at the wall he was facing; explain? What was there to explain? There was nothing more to it – Harry was depriving him, plus himself, of all things good in the world (oh, God, he probably has the biggest cock ever but doesn’t, can’t, use it because he’s in love with Jesus) and that was that. “It’s fine,” he squeaked out, even though he was anything but, and creaked the door open and smiled softly when he saw a tuft of curls on the other side, “I understand”

A huge smile erupted on Harry’s face, and he wrapped his arms around Louis’ narrow waist as he breathed in his boyfriend’s musky scent. “Thanks, babe” he mumbled, pressing a soft kiss against his neck, “I knew you would”

Louis did not understand; the only thing he understood was that he needed to buy this dildo now – he most certainly wasn’t fine, nothing was, especially the well being of his cock.

~*~

Maybe he was going crazy, but Louis had never masturbated so much in his entire life. If he wasn’t doing it in the shower, he was sprawled out naked on the bed he and Harry shared as he lay in the indented shape of his boyfriend made by the mattress; it wasn’t a problem, seriously – he was just sexually frustrated. And it didn’t help that Harry walked around in those tight boxers that clung to his flat ass so damn good that it made Louis choke on his Coco Pops that was one time; Harry had rushed over and played the part of the loving boyfriend, while Louis was hoping he’d die so he would be relieved of his pain. Sometimes he would orgasm more than once to images of Harry’s full, plump lips wide around his cock and his nose touching his stomach as he took Louis in all the way; but he was fine. Everything was fine – absolutely dandy.

It had been a particularly stressful day, and Louis was in the shower with his fist pumping his cock; he never used to masturbate this much before, but Harry was something else – the fact that he couldn’t have Harry made Louis want him so much more. Harry was like the forbidden fruit (ironic, really, considering) which Louis wanted to fuck all the time and mark him with by scratching his blunt nails down his boyfriends toned back, along with sucking love bites into the soft, pale skin.

Letting his huge hands trail down his bare torso, tilting his head back at the longing contact, Louis gnawed on his bottom lip so hard it was drawing blood – all he wanted in life was the hand to be replaced with Harry’s, even if that was all he could have, and it physically pained that he couldn’t. Louis wanted to feel Harry’s skin on his tongue, taste the salt from his sweat as their bodies were forced together in rush of heated lust, feel his length grind against his thigh as they tried to be as close as possible. He wanted to share explicit and sweet murmurs with Harry, know how it felt to take him into his mouth and swallow all the moans that left his throat. The only thing Louis wanted to know is if Harry would moan or scream his name, tighten his legs around his waist as he pushed back on the hard, forceful thrusts.

He teased himself at first, dragging his thumb over the slit, before realising he couldn’t wait any longer – his morning wank hadn’t been enough to satisfy him the entire day at work, so his grabbed his throbbing cock and smeared the pre-cum along the head and length; resulting in a low moan, Louis picked up the pace as his hand worked faster along his length, stroking and pulling over and over again.

He was getting closer, the heat rising in his lower abdomen, soft moans escaping his lips; he imagined the way Harry would grab on to his cock, his large hands pulling slowly as he pounded harder inside him, stroking hard as he filled him up. His back arched, obscenities echoing throughout the room, and he came all over his toned stomach. He took a few moments to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling heavily.

Well, shit, Tomlinson – you’ve really fucked this up for yourself, haven’t you?

~*~

Louis wondered if there would ever be a time where he would be okay again – probably not; not with Harry being so damn Harry, and not paying any attention to the fact that Louis would wake up with a raging hard-on nearly every morning.

It hurt Louis’ soul that the light would shine through the curtains, landing on Harry’s torso (which looked like it was sculptured by God himself – it wouldn’t surprise Louis, really. That God guy really had it out for him these days) and caught the metal of his long, cross necklace – Louis wanted to rip it off and make Harry forget about his religion, forget all about Jesus, and fuck him so hard that he couldn’t walk for a whole week. Of course, he would never do that – so he stuck to his routine of wanking three times a day. That was normal, right?

~*~

It had been three years – three fucking years of crying and feeling sorry for himself while he wanked in the shower, sometimes even wishing to die because he could not do this anymore. He was a grown man, for God’s sake, he had his needs! It didn’t matter if his needs included sex, because that was a very important need – everyone needed that need, weather they admitted it or not; it was a fact of life, really.

He wasn’t sure how it happened, but when Louis flung open the door to Harry’s (well, now theirs – when Harry had asked Louis to move in, his first instinct was to say no because how could this happen? It would mean seeing more of naked Harry – that never ended well – and just all round more wanking. Louis had wanked enough in his life to cover the entire surface of Africa with his cum, and it wasn’t something he was particularly proud of) bedroom with the groceries he had just brought.

“Honey, I’m home –”

No, this wasn’t happening; there was no way this could be happening. There was no way that Harry fucking Styles, his deeply religious boyfriend who was totally against sex before marriage (and wouldn’t even masturbate – don’t let Louis get started on that topic again) was laying naked on their bed (like Louis had done so many times before) with his cock red and angry hard against his chest.

Louis was beginning to think he was the spawn of Satan, because there was no way this was happening.

Harry wasn’t touching himself, only his chest rising and falling as he tried to calm himself down, his legs spread while his skin glistened with sweat (sweat which Louis wanted to lick off and savour). His curls were stuck to his forehead, swallowing thickly as he used all his self control to avoid touching himself.

Blinking so quickly anyone would think he had some kind of rare condition that prevented you to function properly, and Louis would say their assumption was correct, the door to the bedroom suddenly slammed shut. Louis was pretty sure he had died and gone to Hell, because only something that beautiful (yet, utterly, painful) could be the work of Satan – he was sure, in fact one hundred percent positive, that he had been a murderer in a past life because no; just, no.

~*~

Louis was done – he’d never been so done in his life, and he’d been done about quite a lot of things in his whole twenty-four years of existence. He was five years clean from sex, completely cut off without warning, and he was not okay. Some days he got by, with only a quick wank in the shower, and others were full of sexual frustration at its finest.

Harry had decided to take him out for dinner, and Louis was currently rummaging through his wardrobe for something to wear. He had tried to make it sound casual, like it was just another date, but Louis knew Harry better then that – Louis knew that Harry would itch his nose when he was lying, shuffle on his feet and talk slower than usual (which was really slow). Sighing, Louis pulled on some impossibly tight, black skinny jeans (which showed off his ass perfectly – he was in the mood for being a tease, to be honest, tonight) and a low cut grey tee. Styling his hair into its usual ‘I just got out of bed but I still look better then you’ look, Louis stepped out of the bathroom and almost choked on his own spit (something he’d become accustomed to doing lately) when he saw Harry leaning on the counter; he was looking as smug as ever, knowing he looked good – and he did. Those light brown jeans, which Louis was sure his cock couldn’t breathe in, along with that white, button up shirt was enough to make anyone go into cardiac arrest – and that’s what Louis was about to have, but he stopped himself as he put on a huge, fake smile.

“Looking good, babe” Louis smiled, pecking Harry’s lips as he entwined their fingers and made their way out of the flat, “you’re so gorgeous”

~*~

“That was so nice,” Louis wiped his mouth with the napkin, holding in a giggle at how adorable his boyfriend was being with the heart eyes they’d exchanged all night, “thank you for taking me out, Haz”

Harry looked down at the table, chewing on his bottom lip nervously as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “I wanted to ask you something,” he mumbled, catching Louis’ gaze quickly, “promise me you won’t be mad?”

Furrowing his brows, Louis nodded and took Harry’s hand in his own. “You can ask me anything, you know that, babe”

With his free hand, Harry took out a small box from his pocket and took a deep breath. “Ever since I met you, Louis, you’ve always treated me with the best care possible and protected me. I used to think true love never existed, that only girls with long, wavy hair and lived in castles got it, and I was going to give up – but then I met you” Harry let out a small laugh at the memory, but Louis only squeezed his hand to encourage him to continue, “when I saw you outside the market and couldn’t decide on which card to get your mum, I knew you were special. Something about you drew me in, and I couldn’t resist. If someone had told me then how much of an impact you would have on my life, I wouldn’t, for a second, have believed them. But you did, and only in the best possible way”

Tears were brimming in Louis’ eyes, and he wiped them away; the smile had never left his face the entire time Harry had been speaking, and he could feel himself shaking from the anticipation.

“I feel like we’re soul mates – in fact, I know we’re soul mates. You’re my missing puzzle piece, as cheesy as it sounds, and I love you so much” Harry took a deep breath, opening the box to reveal a silver, glistening, diamond ring. Louis gasped softly, unable to take his eyes off it as Harry held it out for him to accept. “Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?”

Louis had never been so sure of a decision in his entire life, and let a choked sob leave his lips as he nodded frantically. “Yes, yes, yes – of course I will, Harry” he grinned, his cheeks wet with tears, sniffing as he let Harry gently put the ring on his finger, “I love you, you sap. I always have”

~*~

“You may now kiss the groom”

Louis pressed a hesitant kiss to his new husband’s lips, smiling softly against them as he brought a hand up to twirl his fingers around a loose curl. “I love you, Haz” he mumbled, kissing him again as he fluttered his eyes open and was met with green orbs that were shining with tears.

“I love you too, Lou – always”

~*~

“It’s beautiful here,” Louis sighed, leaning his forearms on the windowsill as he looked out onto the sunset; for their honeymoon, Harry had chosen to go to Australia – and who was Louis to deny that offer? It really was the most beautiful place he’d ever seen, and the way the clear sea shone in the moonlight brought a small smile on his lips.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis waist, resting his chin on his husband’s shoulder. “Like you,” he mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to the skin on his neck, snaking his large hands up Louis’ shirt.

His hands were cold against Louis’ warm stomach, and he felt his breath hitch at the sudden contact. “Harry,” Louis let out a low moan, pressing his back against Harry’s chest, his eyes feeling heavy as a finger brushed over his nipple.

“Shh,” Harry kissed the lobe of Louis’ ear, turning him around and leading him over to the king size bed in their hotel room, “don’t say anything”

Pushing Louis down gently on the bed, Harry straddled his thighs as their lips hovered only a few millimeters away from each other; resting his forearms either side of Louis’ head, Harry pressed a soft kiss to his husband’s lips as he nudged their noses together. Louis smiled into the kiss, his fingers finding Harry’s curls, wanting to take this slow, treasure the moment – for Harry’s sake, if anything. This was the moment he’d been dreaming about for the past six years, and he would be as gentle with Harry as one possibly could be; his husband was like porcelain, and that’s why Louis was going to treat him with the care.

“I love you,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips, running his hands under his shirt and feeling his back muscles clench against his touch, “I won’t hurt you, babe, I promise”. Lifting his t-shirt up, Harry sat back on his heels and pulled it off as he smiled down at Louis.

“I know you won’t”

Louis pushed Harry back against the mattress, kissing down his collarbones, marking him, rubbing his sides to soothe him. He could feel Harry’s breathing speed up, become more ragged, as his teeth gently pulled on the faint hairs which disappeared underneath his jeans. “You’re okay,” Louis mumbled, running his tongue across the bruise he’d just made, unbuckling Harry’s belt as they locked eyes.

It felt like déjà vu – in fact, it was déjà vu. Six years ago, Harry freaked out when Louis last did this and told him something that put him in a pit of sexual frustration for what seemed like eternity. Louis sometimes felt like it wasn’t worth it, that their relationship should come to an end so he could go and relieve himself – but that’s not what he wanted, not really; he wanted Harry, his Harry. Even though it took him a while to realise it, Louis would never have changed Harry’s beliefs for the world. It made him into the caring, strong man that he was and he was perfect; maybe that was the way God had intended him to be.

“Gonna make you feel so good” Louis mumbled against Harry’s crotch, discarding his jeans on the floor, pulling his underwear down slowly. Harry’s cock sprung free, and Louis’ breath hitched – it had been three years since he’d seen Harry hard, and being this close to the thing he wanted the most was a little overwhelming. Louis stripped off his shirt, taking it in his hand and earning the loudest, most pornographic, moan from Harry he’d ever heard in his life.

“Oh my gosh,” Harry moaned, bucking up into Louis’ fist, already in pieces from one touch. Louis wondered how long Harry would last, but then he decided he didn’t care – they had the whole of their marriage, their lives, to explore each other and what made each other a moaning mess. Pumping his fist, his own cock becoming hard within seconds of seeing Harry in the position he was, Louis leaned down and licked a stripe on the underside of Harry’s cock. It only took that one lick before Harry was coming all over Louis’ face, dripping down his forehead and cheek.

“Fuck,” Harry breathed, his curls stuck to his forehead, blissed out from his orgasm. He would’ve been ashamed if he knew that there was anything to be ashamed of, but Harry had a huge grin on his face and his cheeks were the nicest tint of pink Louis had ever seen. Louis forgot about his own erection for a moment, drawn in by Harry’s beauty, and didn’t realize until his husband’s hoarse voice echoed through the silent room. “Do you want me to do you?”

Louis looked down at his crotch, seeing his cock strained against the material of his jeans and underwear, and he nodded quickly. Pulling himself up, Harry licked his lips as he pulled down Louis’ jeans and underwear. If it wasn’t for Louis, then Harry would have been staring at the thick, red cock before him for hours; he’d never seen one but his own before, and it was a shock when Louis gently placed his hand on top of his cock with a small smile.

“It’s okay, babe” Louis smiled, pressing a small kiss to Harry’s lips, “you just gotta do what I did, yeah?”

Harry nodded slowly, sucking in his bottom lip as he made a fist around Louis’ cock and began to pump up and down. Of course, Louis lasted a lot longer than his husband but Harry didn’t seem to mind (or notice) – it only spurred him on. Louis’ forehead was resting on Harry’s shoulder, sucking another bruise into his skin, and came with a shudder over his hand.

“Jesus Christ,” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him down into a cuddle. They were both too hot for a duvet, their body heat enough to keep them warm, and Louis buried his nose into Harry’s neck. “I love you, Hazza”

“I love you too, Lou”

~*~

Either Harry didn’t know there was anything more to sex (which he must of, honestly), or he was just waiting for Louis to make the next move. The rest of their holiday was spent exchanging messy hand jobs in the hotel room, Harry learning how to last longer than his first time, and the feeling of those large hands touching him in intimate places was never enough for Louis – he wanted more.

“Harry?” Louis was lying down, coming down from his orgasm, turning his head to meet with shining, green eyes. Harry looked absolutely wrecked, his lips swollen from kisses, his curls tousled in all directions. 

“Yeah?” Harry smiled, pecking Louis’ lip as he entwined their fingers together, “what is it, Lou?”

Louis gnawed on his bottom lip, never letting his eyes stray from Harry’s, letting his fingertips trail across his husband’s arm. “I –” he began, taking a deep breath as he realised how much he was asking from Harry, “I – I want you in me”

Harry nodded slowly, like he’d been expecting Louis to ask this sooner or later, only pressing a kiss to his temple before pulling himself up and straddling his husband. “You know I’ll do anything you want,” he mumbled, pulling Louis in for another kiss as he reached underneath the bed for the lube he knew they had brought with them. Louis swallowed thickly, feeling butterflies erupt in his stomach because this was really happening, bending his knees and spreading his legs for Harry. 

“I know” Louis smiled, hearing the cap on the lube click off and the sound of it being squirted onto Harry’s fingers, bracing himself for the feeling he’d been waiting for the entire relationship. His breath hitched when he felt a finger trace his hole, griping the sheets when he felt it slide in all the way.

“Is this okay?” Harry asked, voice quiet, looking down at Louis with big, wide, innocent eyes. 

Louis nodded frantically, pushing down against Harry’s finger, eager for more, “of course, babe. Add as many as you want”

It was the first time Louis had seen Harry’s eyes so dark, clouded in lust, and he let a second finger join the first when he pulled out. Louis bit down on lip as Harry began to pump his fingers back and forth inside Louis, almost letting out a scream when a third one was added without warning. “Oh, fuck, Harry” Louis groaned as Harry gained confidence and stopped being gentle, thrusting his fingers inside of him like it was the best thing anyone could ever do. “I –” he tried to catch his breath, forcing his eyes open, “I – fuck me, shit, Harry”

Harry didn’t falter, not wasting a second to slick up his cock with lube and nudge it against Louis’ entrance. “You okay, babe?” he asked, taking Louis’ hand in his own as he pressed a kiss to the knuckles.

“Yeah, yeah” Louis breathed, smiling softly at the gesture, “just – just fuck me”

Chuckling lowly, Harry pushed the tip of his cock inside Louis and kissed his neck softly. “Keep going,” Louis mumbled, locking his ankles around Harry’s waist and digging the heels of his feet into his ass to push him in deeper. His grip on Harry’s curls tightened as he felt himself completely filled up by his husband, kissing him on the corner of his mouth. It took a few moments for him to adjust and, even though he wasn’t fully ready, tugged at Harry’s curls; honestly, he hadn’t meant for it to be rougher then a little tug but it seemed like Harry enjoyed it – and who was Louis to deny this incredibly hot boy of what he wanted? He tugged a little harder on Harry’s curls as he thrusted into him, tentative at first, and it seemed to spur him on. Harry’s thrusts were becoming harder, their moans merging into one, and the mattress springs were creaking against their weight.

“Fucking hell, Lou” Harry’s curls hung low against his eyes, his skin sticky, his thrusts becoming sloppier as he approached his orgasm, “you feel so fucking good”

Louis didn’t hear hear Harry’s words, only a mumble, his body being pounded into drowning out all his other senses. It didn’t take long before he felt his own orgasm in the pit of his stomach, and came with a cry between his and Harry’s stomachs. Harry followed suit, coming at the moment he felt Louis’ touch his skin, riding his orgasm out. When Harry pulled out, Louis let out a whine at how empty he felt but it was soon replaced with a head on his chest and large hands that made him feel like he would forever be protected – that noone could ever hurt him.

Sighing in content, Louis smiled against Harry’s curls and lightly scratched his husband’s back as he kissed his temples. “That was worth the wait,” he mumbled, afraid to speak any louder in case the moment would be destroyed, “thank you”

“I love you, Lou”

“I love you too, Haz”

**Author's Note:**

> zouisstylinson.tumblr.com


End file.
